The present invention relates generally to toys and more particular to the construction of miniature toy vehicles.
In the past, a variety of toy vehicles have been available in various sizes, shapes and colors. Toy vehicles have been available of a size and construction adequate to permit a child to climb into the vehicle and peddle the vehicle down the sidewalk. Other toy vehicles have been provided on which the child may set while he scoots across the floor. The latter typically being of a tricycle type. Still other toys have been provided which are primarily for handling. The child may grasp the vehicle by one hand and move the vehicle along a surface as though the toy were being driven. Ruggedness has been an important attribute in children's toys. Children have been known to sit on, stand on, stamp on, and otherwise roughly treat toys.
Safety has been of paramount interest in toy vehicles. In the past, some problem has been encountered particularly with toy vehicles constructed of metal sheet having raw metal edges which are inherently sharp and thus may cause cuts and/or scratches if the toy is not properly handled. One method of overcoming such sharp edges has been to bend or curl the metal so as to make the sharp edge inaccessible.
Efficiency in assembly is an important attribute for any manufactured article. This is particularly true today when manufacturing costs are on a continuing upward rise.